


Day Nineteen: Stay

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine wants to play hookie





	Day Nineteen: Stay

Kurt woke up first. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night before falling into bed so the sunlight was dusting his face. Untangling himself from his blankets and the arms of Blaine, Kurt sits up to shut the sun out.

While doing so, Blaine grabs him. “No, stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kurt assures him. “Just shutting the curtains.”

“Good,” Blaine mumbles.

Kurt lays back down with his head on Blaine’s naked chest.

“Can we skip class today?” Blaine asks.

“It’s your first month at NYADA and you want to skip?” Kurt questions. “Didn’t know I was dating a delinquent.”

“You’re not, I’m just tired from last night.”

“Well, you’re in luck. It’s Sunday, no class.”

Blaine hums acknowledging Kurt’s statement. “Sleep then?”

“Sure, sleep.”


End file.
